Sin final feliz
by livinthe5Hdream
Summary: Una noche. Una noche que marcó mi vida. A mis 16 años arruiné mi vida. Firmé mi sentencia de muerte. Porque la verdad es que a mis 47 años estoy condenada a morir. Pero más que por la enfermedad que tengo, es por lo que él me ha hecho vivir. Él, quien ha hecho conmigo lo que se le peque en gana. Él, quien me ha hecho sufrir como nadie más. Él, a quien he amado toda la vida. Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

~ Sydney, Australia. 17 años antes ~

Pequeños rayos de sol se asomaron por mi ventana, haciéndome despertar minutos antes de que sonara mi alarma.

Me quedé en la cama mirando hacia el blanco techo, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Ese sería el tan esperado día de mi grado. Después de tantos años siendo la perfecta niña, la estudiante modelo, por fin, sería libre. Ya tenía todo planeado, me iría con Sakura -mi mejor amiga- a Oxford, serían los mejores años de mi vida.

- Ino, - gritó mi madre desde la planta baja - cariño, baja un segundo -

- Voy - grité mientras me dignaba a bajar de la cama.

El despertador sonó, lo que indicaba que eran las 06:40 am, "Joder" fue todo lo que pensé, y seguido de esto lo apagué.

- Ino, - volvió a gritar mi madre - ¡date prisa! -

- ¡Ya voy! - "ash, esto apesta" pensé mientras salía de mi alcoba.

Bajé las escaleras hasta quedar a sólo tres escalones del primer piso, y logré distinguir la figura de mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté.

- Necesito que lleves a Aiko al centro comercial, - comentó - y aprovechas para comprar el vestido de hoy, - siempre arreglando las cosas con un "compra" pensé mientras la miraba, - por favor, Ino - hizo cara de perrito.

- Está bien mamá, llevaré a Aiko, - cedí a acompañar a mi hermana al mall - pero, ¿Qué va a hacer ella allá? -

- Quiere comprar una muñeca, - explicó mirando su celular - pero, yo no la puedo llevar -

- Ajá - es todo lo que dije.

- Ve con Deidara, - dijo mi madre.

- Nah, - dije - creo que iré con Sakura -

- Está bien. - miró su celular una vez más, - Te adoro Ino - y se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla.

- Adiós mamá - dije mientras la veía partir.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi alcoba, la verdad es que tenía que salir temprano, o Aiko se pondría intensa, y molesta.

No quería eso.

Al entrar a mi habitación, tomé rumbo hacia el armario. Busqué por minutos un modelito que de verdad me gustara, hasta que una voz desde la puerta llamó mi atención.

- Ino, - escuché la voz de mi hermana menor - ¿te demoras? - preguntó con esa inocencia en su voz característica de ella.

- Debo ducharme y luego arreglarme, - fue todo lo que dije - ¿ya desayunaste? -

- Mamá me hizo un sándwich. - explicó, - Veré televisión, - y con esto último se fue.

Volví la vista al armario hasta que por fin me convencí por una camisa sin mangas de color negra con un búho en el centro, un short de jean, y mis típicos vans.

Coloqué la ropa en la cama, y entré al cuarto de baño. Ya dentro de este hice todas mis necesidades y me duché. Unos 20 minutos después salí del mismo.

Regresé a mi alcoba y me cambié. Con mi cabello, la verdad no hice mucho, sólo lo acomodé en una cola de caballo alta.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Aiko en la sala de televisión.

- Vamos, - le dije.

Y así salimos de la casa. Tomamos un taxi hasta el mall. Fuero unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

La primera en bajar del auto fue Aiko, por mi parte yo le pagué al conductor quien se despidió con una amable sonrisa.

- Ino, - escuché a mi hermana gritar - ¡date prisa! -

- Voy - caminé hasta llevar el mismo paso de ella.

Llegamos a la juguetería -el paraíso de Aiko- donde se volvió literalmente loca. Sabía que iba a durar como una hora en elegir la muñeca que quería, por lo que decidí enviarle un mensaje a Sakura.

_Puedes venir al mall? no tengo vestido para esta noche!¡_

Esperaba que con eso quisiera venir, debido a lo ansiosa que ella estaba por el gran día, aunque lo más probable era que me iba a regañar, puesto que ella tenía su vestido tres meses antes.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que recibí su respuesta.

_Sorry amiga! pero mi mamá me hizo acompañarla al trabajo. Besos._

_Pd: Escoge uno bien sexy, xd._

_Pd2: No mejor no, después me opacas ly_

Rayos.

Mi celular vibró, -una llamada entrante- miré el nombre en la pantalla y sonreí.

- Hey Yamanaka - típico de él, llamarme por mi apellido -

- Hey Uchiha, - hice lo mismo - ¿Qué pasó? -

- ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga? - se hizo el herido.

- En serio Sasuke, - me hice la seria - ¿Qué quieres? -

- ¿Dónde andas? - preguntó desde la otra línea.

- En el Westfield Sydney - respondí.

- Estoy cerca, - dijo - voy para allá -

- Está bien. - dije - Bye - y así colgué.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Aiko, hasta que una pequeña se acercó a mi.

- Ino, - inició - ¿Cuál es mejor, la Barbie Princesa Mariposa, o la Barbie Sirena? - preguntó.

- Por Dios Aiko, no sé, tú eres quien jugará, no yo - le dije.

- Pero... - pude ver su desilusión - está bien - y se volteó.

- Aunque, - alargué la palabra llamando su atención - si yo fuera tú, -teniendo en cuenta que necesito tiempo- escogería la sirena, - dije, - pues puedes usarla sin cola y con. - expliqué.

- ¡Gracias, Ino! - y así mismo se abalanzó a mi en un cálido abrazo.

- Vale, - dije en medio de risas - vamos a pagarla -

Fuimos a la caja y pagamos la dichosa muñeca, que para mi sorpresa, tomó unos 15 minutos en elegir.

Salimos de la tienda y Aiko me preguntó a dónde iríamos.

- A comprar mi vestido, - respondí.

Una Aiko emocionada tomó mi mano y casi corriendo me hizo entrar a una tienda.

- Este vestido, - indicó un vestido en el mostrador - desde que lo vi, pensé en ti - dijo la pequeña de 11 años que se encontraba a mi lado.

- Está lindo, - dije.

- Deberías probártelo - dijo una voz que no era la de Aiko.

Era Uchiha.

- Hola Sasuke, - me volteé y lo abracé -

- Yamanaka, - correspondió a mi abrazo después de dudarlo un tiempo - vamos, ¡pruébatelo! -

- No, - hice una mueca - no estoy segura -

-Vamos, - dijo Aiko tirando de mi mano.

Ya dentro de la tienda, Sasuke y Aiko le pidieron a la vendedora que nos mostrara el vestido, un largo vestido de color beige con pequeñas piedras en su parte inferior, y cuya parte de arriba tenía un pequeño escote, sin mangas, y con la espalda descubierta hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura.

Hermoso, según recuerdo.

- ¿Me enseña uno talla 8? - preguntó Sasuke.

Y así mismo la vendedora salió en busca del vestido, y acto seguido Sasuke y mi hermana trataba de convencerme para comprarlo. Dos minutos después regresó la empleada con un vestido igual al del mostrador.

- Aquí está el vestido - dijo con una sonrisa, que no estaba segura si era amable.

- Pruébatelo - dijo Aiko.

- Mmm, - dudé - lo compraré, por ustedes - aclaré, - pero no pienso medírmelo - terminé.

- Está bien, - dijo Aiko con desilusión.

Pagamos el vestido, -cuyo precio era justo- y nos dirigimos al auto de Sasuke, quien nos llevó a Aiko y a mi a casa, y luego accedió a quedarse a almorzar con nosotras.

Al llegar a la casa, mi mejor amigo me ayudó a preparar la comida. Almorzamos los tres y a media tarde, Sasuke se fue.

Tomé una siesta y pensé en lo que posiblemente pasaría esa noche.

Esa noche que marcó mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Sydney, Australia. 17 años antes ~

- Ino, - escuché la voz de mi hermana menor, - despierta, - dijo - ¡despierta, es tarde! - gritó.

- ¿qué... qué pasó? - dije somnolienta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - repitió con frustración - ¡Falta una hora para la ceremonia de grado! - gritó por segunda vez.

- ¿¡Qué!? - dije quitando las sábanas que me arropaban - ¡No puede ser! - dije mirando el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

6:02 pm.

La ceremonia era a las 7:00 pm y la fiesta a las 8:00 pm.

Me levanté casi corriendo de la cama, y entré al cuarto del baño. Tomé una ducha rápida, -de 10 minutos- cuando salí miré el reloj y estaba a punto de gritar, esto no me podía estar pasando, no podía llegar tarde a mi propia ceremonia de grado.

¡No podía!

Al entrar una vez más a la habitación, saqué mi ropa interior junto al vestido que usaría, y la toga. Se suponía que usaría la toga por encima del vestido, para no tener que cambiarme dos veces.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Maquillé un poco mi cara, para evitar un posible regaño de parte de mi madre, y peiné un poco mi cabello dejando mis ondas caer, para mi suerte, mi cabello estaba manejable y de buenas ese día.

No me veía tan mal, es obvio que no, nunca me veo mal.

Me coloqué unos tacones de 14 cm de color beige, y decidí salir de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras con seguridad -claro que era experta en tacones, los uso desde... olvídenlo- hasta llegar a la primera planta, y así encontrarme cara a cara con mi mamá y mi hermana.

- Ino, - empezó mamá - cariño, pudiste colocar más empeño con el maquillaje, te ves pálida - ¿en serio? hice cara de pocos amigos.

- Mamá, - la fulminé con la mirada - sabes que no necesito esos productos, y no me veo pálida, soy hermosa así, ¿ok? -

- Lo sé, - se rindió - pero, bueno, vamos chicas porque llegaremos tarde - y con esto último tomó la mano Aiko.

El carro ya se encontraba afuera, lo que significaba que mamá acababa de llegar. Subimos al auto camino al lugar donde se celebraría mi grado.

Mi grado, no lo podía creer.

El camino fue callado, mi madre concentrada en el timón, Aiko jugando con su muñeca nueva, y yo mirando por la ventana.

Luego de 15 minutos pude ver que habíamos llegado, miré mi reloj de mano y vi como las manecillas apuntaban las 6:53 pm.

Estaba a tiempo.

Gracias a Kami.

Mi familia -Aiko y mi mamá- y yo bajamos del auto y emprendimos el viaje hasta el salón indicado.

Era un salón enorme, lo cual era ilógico porque sólo éramos como 30 o 35 chicos llamado graduados, y el salón era como para 500 personas, ni siquiera con los padres llenaríamos ese lugar.

Me dirigí al lugar donde se suponía los estudiantes teníamos que estar. Visualicé a Sakura y a Sasuke sentados haciéndome señas para sentarme junto a ellos. Tal parecía que no era la única que llegaría tarde.

- Linda toga - dijo Sakura emocionada.

- Igual a la tuya - respondí.

- ¿por qué el amargue? - preguntó - ¿no ves que por fin saldremos de esta cárcel? -

- Gran cosa - dije. De verdad mi humor no era el mejor.

- Ash, - se quejó Sakura - ¿Quién te entiende? -

- Tranquilas chicas, - intervino Sasuke - y es cierto Ino, debes estar emocionada, como el resto de nosotros -

- Ya les he dicho que no soy como el resto -

- Lo sé, eres diferente, - respondió Sasuke imitándome - pero no te creas tan especial, tontita - sonrió.

- Mira quien llegó - dijo Sakura apuntando no muy disimuladamente a un chico alto con cabellera rubia.

- Deidara - no necesitaba examinarlo mucho para descubrir que se trataba de mi novio.

- Tu queridísimo Deidara - escuché decir a Uchiha en tono de burla.

- Cállate imbécil, - le respondí sin apartar la vista de Deidara - mira que yo no digo nada de tu estúpida novia, - sonreí falsamente - Oops -

- Eres mala, Yamanaka. - sonrió - Y ya les he dicho miles que veces que Karin y yo somos sólo amigos - su boca esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia.

- Ajam - dijimos Sakura y yo al unísono.

- Ahí viene, - dije mientras trataba de apartar la vista de mi novio para que pensara que no lo había visto.

- Hola cariño, - dijo Deidara con su típica sonrisa, para luego plantar un pequeño beso en mis labios - Sakura, Uchiha. - saludó - Amor, ¿por qué no nos sentamos por allá? - preguntó apuntando al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos -los "populares"- donde sólo faltaban Sasuke, Karin y aparentemente yo.

- No, gracias Deidara, - no acepté - aquí estoy bien -

- Uchiha, - Sasuke lo miró - vamos -

- Estoy bien con las chicas, Iwagakure No - respondió Sasuke con una obvia sonrisa falsa. No era difícil comprender que a mi mejor amigo no le agradaba Deidara.

- Bueno, - dijo Deidara - ustedes lo quisieron así - y así mismo se regresó con los de su clase.

- No entiendo cómo sigues con él, - dijo Sakura con cara de indignación - es un idiota, aunque, - alargó la última palabra - es muy sexy - terminó.

- No es idiota, - empecé - si es sexy, y además lo amo, y él me ama -

- Si, ajá - dijo Sasuke bastante sarcástico.

- Bueno, - todos giramos a ver de dónde provenía la voz - hoy nos encontramos estudiantes, padres de familia y la sociedad académica - pudimos ver al director del colegio dando inicio a la ceremonia - para despedir a la generación del 2010 - luego de esto se escucharon aplausos en toda el salón.

La ceremonia dio inicio, de la cual no presté nada de atención, cuando todos aplaudían, yo aplaudía, cuando todos reían, yo reía.

- Yamanaka, Ino Aoi - escuché pronunciar y supuse que era para buscar el diploma.

Me levanté de mi asiento muy torpemente hasta llegar a la tarima, desde la cual pude ver a mi mamá muy emocionada tomándome fotos.

- A la estudiante Yamanaka se le quiere hacer entrega de este informe, - mostró el director - dos solicitudes de aprobación para becas completas en las universidades de Oxford, en Inglaterra y de Stanford, en Los Estados Unidos - explicó el anciano a mi lado, ante esto todos en el auditorio aplaudieron, yo ni siquiera sabía qué cara hacer.

Sarutobi-sama -director de la escuela- me entregó mi diploma y me dijo "felicitaciones". Así mismo regresé a mi asiento, para luego seguir ignorando lo que todos decían.

La ceremonia terminó y todos salimos del auditorio. Al salir me encontré con mi madre llena de felicidad.

- Te adoro cariño - dijo dándome un cálido abrazo, para nada típico en ella.

- Gracias mamá - le dije mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

- ¡Qué genial que ya no vuelvas a la escuela! - dijo Aiko - yo me quiero graduar - y así hinchó sus mofletes.

- Y bien, - dijo mamá - ¿a cuál de las dos irás? - preguntó, - ¿o necesitas tiempo para pensarlo? -

- Mamá, - inicié - sabes que Oxford siempre fue mi sueño, - dije - además sabes que Sakura también irá -

- Y Sasuke irá a Stanford - dijo mi madre.

- Si, ¿y? - dando paso a su punto.

- ¡Vamos, Ino! Sasuke es tu mejor amigo, llevas más tiempo de conocerlo a él que a Sakura, además, - alargó la última palabra - sabes que mi sueño siempre fue que estudiaras en donde yo no pude, en Stanford - explicó.

- Mamá, - hice una mueca - ese fue tu sueño, - dije remarcando de "tu" - Oxford es el mío - finalicé.

- Está bien Aoi - se rindió.

- No me llames así, sabes que detesto ese nombre -

- Y yo te amo a ti - dijo plantando un beso en mi mejilla.

Mamá felicitó a Sasuke, Sakura y a Deidara, y habló con algunos de sus amigos padres de familia. Luego de unos 15 minutos haciendo lo mismo decidió llevarme al hotel donde se daría a cabo la fiesta de graduación.

En el auto hice mil maniobras para quitarme la toga y quedarme con el vestido que había comprado en la mañana.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó mi madre.

- Te dije que era lindo - dijo Aiko desde el asiento trasero.

- Ino, te ves hermosa - dijo mamá.

- Normal, - dije siendo indiferente.

Al llegar al hotel, mi mamá me dijo lo típico.

"No mucho alcohol" "cuidado con los chicos" "cuida a Sakura" y "diviértete".

Parece como si mis oídos hubiesen hecho caso omiso a las palabras de mi madre.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2.

Los quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Al ingresar al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta, había lo de siempre, jóvenes adolescentes bailando, tomando, saltando, gritando.

Yo por mi lado, busqué entre los presentes a alguien conocido. Mis ojos distinguieron a Sakura bailando con Sasori -su amor platónico desde _kinder garden_- y a Sasuke jugando a la dichosa botellita con sus amigos.

Pobre Naruto, pensé.

Cuando me vio, fue directo hacia mí, y me dijo entre risas:

- No te ves tan mal Yamanaka -

- Imbécil - lo fulminé con la mirada.

- También te quiero ,- dijo ignorando mi insulto - ¡vamos! bailemos -

- No gracias, no quiero terminar como un zombie - sonreí.

- No seas tonta Ino, - tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

- Ni creas que voy a bailar, - dije aplicándole una cara obvia.

- Si eres aguafiestas, - sonrió - solías bailar mucho antes de... -

- Ja-Ja-Ja. No me causas gracia, Uchiha - dije evitando recordar aquello.

- Bueno, yo si voy a DI-VER-TIR-ME - dijo mientras se iba con su querida "no-novia".

Decidí sentarme junto a la mesa de comidas mientras aparentemente disfrutaba de la fiesta.

Esto apesta.

- Ino, - escuché pronunciar mi nombre y busqué su origen.

- Sai, - dije reconociendo a mi acompañante.

- ¿Disfrutando del ponche? - dijo con su sádica sonrisa.

- No, - negué - no tomo -

- O no eres suficientemente capaz, - dijo sonriendo más de lo normal - eres muy cobarde -

- Si soy capaz, - dije poco segura, - sólo que no quiero - aclaré.

- Te reto - dijo sirviendo un poco en un vaso rojo.

- No -

- Si -

- No -

- Cobarde -

- Idiota -

- Nenita -

- ¡Basta! esto es estúpido - volteo mi cuerpo con la intención de alejarme de ese lugar, y es entonces cuando veo la escena que pudo haber desencadenado mi gran cantidad de desgracias.

Ellos, Karin y Deidara, juntos.

Besándose.

Disfrutando el uno del otro.

Mi corazón se partió, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi vida se arruinó.

Estuve estática por unos segundos, hasta que decidí limpiar mi lágrimas y salir de ese espantoso lugar. Me abrí paso entre las personas, pero un cuerpo me impidió la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas, cariño? - preguntó Sai, agarrando mi brazo.

- Me largo de aquí, - liberándome del agarre le dije.

- ¿Por lo de tu querido novio con Karin? - dijo con cinismo - todos sabían al respecto -

- No es cierto, - susurré, - ¡no puede ser verdad! - elevé la voz.

- Si lo es, y lamento decirte que hasta Sasuke y Sakura sabían - cada una de sus palabras me herían.

- No, - me rehusaba a creer eso, - no, no, no, - mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas salieron una vez más sin avisar.

- ¿Sabes que quita todos los pesares? - lo miré con curiosidad, - esto, - y me enseñó uno de los tantos vasitos rojos, - debes hacerme caso - dijo mientras me ofrecía uno.

- N... no estoy... no estoy segura - dije.

- Toma, - me lo dio - y verás como te olvidas de todo -

Ya con el vaso cerca de mis labios, preferí olerlo primero.

- Ew - mi cara de asco fue evidente

- Déjate de niñerías y prueba -

Una vez más, coloqué el vaso cerca de mi boca, pero esta vez si ingerí del líquido, como dicen por ahí, fondo blanco. Se sentía caliente, agrio, quemaba, pero reconfortante.

- ¿Qué tal? - cuestionó Sai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Dame otro - dije segura, a lo que Sai accedió.

Así fue toda la noche, entre vasos rojos terminamos Sai y yo, evitando todos nuestros problemas.

- Mira a allá - dijo Sai bastante mareado apuntando a Sasuke.

- Uchiha - dije.

- Aja -

- Vo... voy a, a ha... hablar con él - y así mismo, con dificultad me acerqué a mi supuesto mejor amigo.

- Ino, - dijo observándome - estás tomada -

- No no - con mi dedo negué como niña pequeña.

- Sóplame -

- ¡No! yo... yo no quiero - crucé mis brazos en forma de protesta.

- Ino Yamanaka, por favor - me tomó de los hombros, - hazlo -

- ¿Sa... sabes a, a qui... quién vi? - cambié el tema.

- ¿A quién? -

- A... a Ka...Karin con Dei...dara, - dije mientras tocaba su pecho con mi dedo, - besándose - susurré en su oído.

- Así que estás así por eso - dijo analizando las cosas.

- Nop, - reí - pero, ¿sa...bes o...tro secreto? - volví a reír.

- Dime -

- Sasuke, - susurré a su oído, - no... sabes cuanto te deseo, - dije demostrando lo borracha que estaba.

- Ino, - dijo él separándome, - estás ebria -

- No importa, te deseo - repetí.

- No, no lo haces - él parecía estar en su sano juicio.

- ¡Qué si! - dijo con "enojo".

Y así mismo uní nuestros labios en el que fue nuestro primer beso, una sensación de placer se acumuló en mi estómago, nunca me había sentido de esa manera, el beso se convirtió en uno lleno de deseo, hasta que él me apartó.

- Ino, - dijo alejándose - estás borracha, no sabes lo que haces - logré escuchar algo de todo menos serenidad en su voz.

Intranquilidad y ansiedad.

Él también me deseaba.

- Sabes que te encantó - dije tirándome en sus brazos y volviendo a besarlo.

Este segundo beso fue correspondido rápidamente, tenía mucha más lujuria que el anterior, lo podía sentir. Sasuke introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo hice lo mismo. Sentí como él mordía mi labio inferior.

- Si esto es lo que quieres, - dijo agitado llevándome de la mano hasta el ascensor. Desde ahí no recuerdo nada.

Narrador externo.

Sasuke presionó el botón del ascensor y tomó los labios de Ino. Ambos escucharon el sonido del ascensor que indicaba que podían entrar en este, por lo que ambos entraron sin soltar los labios de su acompañante.

Sasuke presionó el número 27 y arrecostó a Ino contra una de las paredes del lugar donde se encontraban. Al llegar al piso 27, Sasuke se separó de Ino y tomó de su mano hasta llevarla a la habitación 27-J donde abrió la puerta con mucha ansiedad.

Cuando abrió la puerta, posesionó una vez más los labios de su mejor amiga.

En ese instante Sasuke puso a Ino fuertemente contra la pared, la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a besar y a lamer el cuello de la joven, mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros del chico, este automáticamente abrió la pequeña corredera a un lado del vestido largo de la chica, haciendo que este cayera en el piso, permitiéndole eliminar así ese sexy sostén que cubría sus proporcionales senos; empezó a besar los pechos de ella. Ella rápidamente reaccionó y no pudo reprimirse más, se dejó llevar de pronto y emitió gemidos de placer, era tan fuerte lo que sentía que no pudo evitar rasgar la vestimenta de la parte superior de Sasuke.

– ¡Ah…ah… Sa…Sasuke! – empezó a exclamar con placer.

Al escuchar los gemidos de Ino y disfrutar de la suave piel de la chica, se excitó mas y prosiguió a acostarla en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación.

Rasgó las bragas de Ino dejando ver toda la feminidad de la chica, sus risos dorados ya disueltos resaltaban muy bien su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Paró un segundo para dirigirse a su amiga.

- Esto, - dijo señalando su pequeña cintura - se llama cintura, conócela, - la Yamanaka se rió ante lo que parecía un chiste interno, y lo unió a ella una vez más en un beso.

Sasuke al verla se excitó aun mas y se quitó sus prendas dejando ver su erección casi vertical.

Ino estaba sorprendida al ver el fuerte miembro del Uchiha. Era tan bien proporcional su tamaño, ella estaba a acostumbrada a ver falsos en sus clases de educación sexual, pero definitivamente esto era diferente.

Era real.

Tras observar cada detalle de su cuerpo, y estando ambos desnudos Sasuke empezó a besar las piernas de la chica, subiendo lenta y delicadamente hasta su entrepierna, con cada centímetro que se movía ella mas se excitaba, percibiendo esta la humedad que le producía su excitación. Era cuestión de segundos para que Sasuke probara el fruto prohibido que por mucho tiempo guardó Ino.

– ¡Sasuke!... –grito Ino desesperada –… sabes lo que pienso al respecto - ella podría estar ebria, pero parecía tener principios.

Sasuke volvió hacia los labios de su mejor amiga, quedando encima de la misma.

En esos instantes fue cortada por la acción del Sasuke, que en cuestión de segundos había introducido fuertemente su miembro dentro la cálida y húmeda chica.

Rompiendo así lo que sabía su amiga conservaba aún.

– Ah…..ah… ah –gimió Ino con un tono lleno de dolor.

Ella podía sentir el palpitante miembro moverse lentamente dentro de ella, el cual con cada movimiento aumentaba su intensidad, experimentando cada vez más esa sensación del dolor al placer.

Al mismo tiempo el chico pudo sentir la humedad de la chica, ella estaba perdiendo "eso" que muchos hombres codiciaban.

– Más… más… más Sasuke… –decía la chica al sentir cada movimiento de Sauke.

– Me encantas… me enloqueces… –decía Sasuke, al escuchar la petición de la chica, se excitaba aun mas y aumentaba mas sus movimientos.

La chica no pudo evitar aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda de su mejor amigo, mientras este besaba y lamia su cuello, seguía entrando y saliendo cada vez mas fuerte dentro de ella; finalmente la chica no pudo resistir mas y sintió por primera vez esa sensación que nunca había experimentado, el orgasmo, el cual no sintió solo una vez, ni dos, sino tres veces más; al mismo tiempo Sasuke lo sentía venir con cada segundo aumentando cada vez más, hasta sentir el complaciente orgasmo y eyaculación que lo obligó a retirarse de la chica.

–Ah…–emitió por última vez Ino con tono de complacida y profundamente dormida en los brazos de su amigo.

- ¿Qué he hecho? - se preguntó a si mismo un sobrio Sasuke.

Ino's POV.

Abrí mis ojos gracias a la molesta luz entrando desde mi ventana.

Espera, esa no era mi ventana.

'¿Dónde rayos estoy?' pensé. Un fuerte dolor invadió mi cabeza, por lo que me senté, y fue entonces cuando mis ojos percibieron que estaba con alguien.

Oh por Dios.

Una habitación. Un hombre. Yo.

Miré la sábana que me recubría y supe que estaba desnuda.

'¿Qué mierda hice?' pensé. En ese momento debía saber quién era mi acompañante. Con algo de delicadeza y miedo, quité la sábana blanca que tapaba su cara.

Esto no puede ser real.

- ¿Sasu... Sasuke? - susurré tapando mi boca - ¿Uchiha? - me cuestioné sin salir de mi sorpresa - ¿SASUKE? - grité, y así mismo lo desperté.

- ¿Qué... - preguntó somnoliento - ¿Qué pasó? -

- Imbécil, - grité - dime ya qué mierda pasó -

- Ino... - dijo con algo de sorpresa en su voz - estabas ebria -

- ¿Ebria? Pues eso debe ser obvio, porque nunca en mi sano juicio me hubiera acostado contigo, - hablé rápidamente con notable furia - pero eso no te daba derecho. - expuse - ¡Eras mi amigo! - una lágrima salió de mis ojos, y dio paso a otras cientas.

- Ino, lo siento... - bajó la cabeza.

- Mi primera vez... - susurré - al menos tú también estabas ebrio, - lo miré y pude ver cómo evitaba mi mirada - porque lo estabas, ¿cierto? -

- Ino... -

- ¿CIERTO? - grité con muchas lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

- No - susurró y luego me miró, para empezar a recibir golpes de mi parte - Ino, lo siento, no sé qu -

- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! - grité a los mil y un vientos lo que sentía en ese momento - te odio - y corrí a encerrarme en el baño mientras rompía en llanto una vez más.

- Ino - escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta - abre, por favor - dijo - lo siento - susurró, y luego escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría y cerraba.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta del baño y vi que ya él se había ido.

'Lo odio' pensé.

Recogí mi ropa y me cambié. Salí de aquel lugar y traté de llamar un taxi, pero mi celular estaba más que muerto.

Decidí caminar hasta casa con la mirada perdida. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en una sola noche. La noche que se suponía, debía ser la mejor.

El camino a casa me pareció eterno sumida en mis pensamientos. Al llegar abrí la puerta y supe que mamá no estaba.

- Mejor - me dije a mi misma.

Subí hasta la segunda planta y me encerré en mi lugar sagrado -mi habitación- a llorar como una niña pequeña que no había conseguido su dulce.

Decidí poner a cargar mi celular, y recibí los 14 mensajes de Sakura, 6 llamadas perdidas de ella, 17 de mi mamá, 3 de mi papá, y 2 correos de voz de él. Hice caso omiso y quedé profundamente dormida.

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Los quiero.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Sidney -Australia, 17 años antes~_**

Desperté debido a los fuertes gritos de mi hermana que anunciaban que algo estaba pasando.

- Ino... - susurró - ¡Ino! - gritó

- ¿Qué pasó? - dije somnolienta.

- Llevo más de diez minutos tratando de decirte que voy al cine con Aoi -

- ¿Con quién? - dije recordando aquel nombre.

- Con Aoi - repitió - la prima de Sasuke que vino estas vacaciones - suspiró - ¿acaso también has perdido la memoria? -

- Ya, ya sé quien es - miré a la ventana - no me hagas caso, - regresé la mirada a ella - ¿quieres que las lleve? pues no puedo, me duele -

- Te duele la cabeza, ya eso lo sé, - dijo rodando los ojos - por eso le dijimos a Sasuke que nos llevara. - y el timbre sonó - Deben ser ellos -

- ¿¡Qué!? - salté de la cama - ¿por qué lo hiciste? -

- Pues porque tenías dolor de cabeza, ¿no es obvio? - el timbre sonó una vez más - iré a abrir -

Mis ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas. ¡Era tan cínico! ¿Cómo pudo venir a mi casa después de... bueno, después de eso? Lo odio. Lo odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

- ¿Está Ino? - lo escuché pronunciar.

- Se ha sentido mal desde que llegó - agradecí a los cielos que Aiko hubiera dicho eso.

- Hmp. -

Suspiré profundamente y cerré con fuerza los ojos que ya empezaban a dejar lágrimas salir.

Mi vida se había arruinado.

Escuché -luego de varios minutos- el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, y otro largo suspiro salió de mí.

**_Una semana más tarde_**

Así había pasado el resto de la semana, tirada en cama, sin hablar con nadie, sin responder llamadas, incluso, sin comer.

- Puedo jurar que has bajado cinco kilos - dijo mi exagerada madre mientras guardaba algunas prendas en la maleta.

- Mamá... - alargué la palabra.

- Ino, - me miró y se detuvo - hija, soy tu mamá, te conozco, no es sólo un resfriado, o un simple dolor de cabeza, algo en tu corazón está mortificándote - tomó mi mano. - Cuéntame cariño, ¿Qué te sucede? -

- No es nada, mamá - dije soltando su agarre y alejando la vista de ella.

- Pero, -

- Pero nada, mamá. - la interrumpí, - Además mira que incluso accedí a hacer ese viaje, - la miré y tomé sus manos - ya estoy bien, - hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sonreír.

- Está bien. - sus labios formaron una sonrisa - Bueno, ya todo está empacado, y nos debemos dar prisa para que disfrutes desde el primer momento -

- Si, mamá - reí por lo bajo.

Bajamos a la primera planta -no lo hacía desde aquella noche- con las maletas en mano; se suponía que mi clase tendría algo así como un viaje de "despedida", lo cual sólo era una excusa más para disfrutar de la playa, los amigos,... el alcohol,... y el sexo.

- Que conste que voy sólo por tí -

- Lo sé, lo sé. - abrió las puertas traseras del auto y metió las maletas - Pero, confío en tí -

No deberías, pensé.

Subimos al auto mi madre y yo, -Aiko estaba en casa de papá- y estuvimos las tres horas de viaje hasta el hotel en completo silencio.

Al llegar vimos lo hermoso del lugar, estaba lleno de palmeras, arena, sol, mar, -era perfecto- y por un segundo me sentí libre.

- Yamanaka Ino, - escuché la voz de mi escandalosa amiga - ¿Dónde te habías metido? llegué a creer que te habías muerto - sonrió y me abrazó.

- Un resfriado - y me encogí de hombros.

- Bueno chicas, - mi madre nos abrazó, - yo me tengo que ir - y después, sólo la vi partir.

- ¿Qué excusa barata es esa de un "resfriado"? - dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba sus en la habitación - no me creas tan idiota para comerme ese cuento, pequeña puerca -

- Mira, frente de marquesina, - sonreí - es la verdad -

- Si, casi tan cierto como la constante acción de la vagina de mi abuelita. -sonrió - Cuéntame -

- Luego, ¿si? - la miré - no me siento preparada aún -

- Está bien -

La media tarde se nos fue en lo que terminábamos de arreglar la habitación, y nuestra compañera seguía sin aparecer.

- ¿Quién será la otra zorra que dormirá con nosotras? - cuestionó Sakura terminando con su labor.

- No lo sé, y no entiendo por qué asumes que es una zorra - sonreí.

- ¡Obviamente lo es! ¡Todas son unas zorras! excepto obviamente nosotras - sonrió.

- Rara -

- Me amas -

- No, no lo hago -

- Sabes que si -

- Oh por Dios - una voz nueva hizo presencia - pero, miren a quienes tenemos por aquí. La rubia pintada y la cabeza de chicle -

- Te dije que sería una zorra. - dijo Sakura - Hola Karin -

- Zorra tu abuela -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - intervine.

- Ja-Ja - me miró para luego acomodar sus cosas - ¿sabes algo? - me hizo señas con su dedo índice para que me acercara - Deidara es MUY bueno en la cama, - dijo entre risas mientras mi subconsciente luchaba por la huida - casi tanto como Sasuke - mi mundo se vino abajo.

- Cállate estúpida - expresó Sakura.

- Es la verdad, queridas - tomó mi mandíbula - pero cambia esa cara, cariño -

- Déjame en paz maldita ramera si no quieres que te quite lo barata y la silicona - dije apartándola de mi.

- Tranquilas chicas - sonrió abriendo la puerta - serán unas largas dos semanas - y así mismo se fue.

- ¡Como la detesto! -

- ¿Es por lo de Deidara que has estado así? -

- No, dije con seguridad - bueno, casi -

- ¿Cómo que casi? -

- No quiero hablar al respecto -

- ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mi? -

- Si, pero - dudé - ahora no -

- Ino... -

- Vamos - rodé los ojos.

- Ino... -

- La fiesta en la playa espera por ti - cambié el temario en discusión.

- ¿Segura? -

- Vamos -

- Está bien -

Salimos de aquella habitación, y nos encontramos en una fogata a la orilla del mar con algunos -casi todos- de la clase. Traté de no buscarlo, pero fue él quien me encontró a mi.

- ¡Sasuke! - quise matar a Sakura en ese preciso instante.

Vi como aquella persona -de la que había estado huyendo- se acercaba a mi mejor amiga y a mi.

- Hola - dijo serio.

- Hola - respondí.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? - Sakura nos observó - ¿Qué hay de "Yamanaka" o "idiota Uchiha" - se rio - es como si hubiesen tenido sexo sin memoria - rio una vez más, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos - ¡Cálmate Ino-puerca! es sólo una broma, ustedes no serían capaces - a lo que Sasuke y yo reímos nerviosos.

- Es cierto - pronunció el moreno.

- Totalmente, - respondí - yo busco otro tipo de hombres -

- Idiotas con cabello rubio -

- Y tú tontas, zorras y cabeza-hueca -

- La verdad si - intervino Sakura.

- ¡Cállate! - dijimos Sasuke y yo al unísono.

- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó - cállense ustedes dos par de malgeniados. Ya parecen marido y mujer - me miró con detención unos segundos y luego habló - me largo - y así mismo la vi marcharse.

El silencio fue de casi dos minutos, y a partir el tercer segundo fue incómodo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -

- No -

- Hn -

- No me hables si vas a terminar emitiendo sólo sonidos - grité exasperada.

- ¿Quién rayos te entiende? -

- Es obvio que tú no -

- No, yo no -

- Te odio -

- Hn -

- ¡Di algo! -

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Maldita sea! -

- ¡No lo sé! - las primeras lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos - Di algo, por favor - susurré.

- Ya una vez me disculpé, y no lo haré otra vez sabiendo que no me vas a perdonar -

- ¡Era mi primera vez! -

- Lo sé... -

- Eres un maldito imbécil - en ese momento me alejé de él, y fue entonces cuando entendí que él ya no correría tras de mi.

Lo había perdido.

Para siempre.

Corriendo sin dirección alguna, y con la vista nublada, choqué con alguien -caí encima-.

- Lo siento... - dijo esa persona.

- Sasori - me dio su mano y ambos nos levantamos - fue mi error -

- Estás llorando - con su pulga limpió mis lágrimas - ¿Qué te pasa? -

- No, no es nada - dije en medio de sollozos.

- Sé que no es así - pasó su brazo derecho pero mi hombro - pero, si es lo que me quieres decir por ahora, - sonrió - lo entiendo -

En silencio caminé a su lado hasta la fiesta, no volví a ver a Sasuke allí, ni a Deidara, ni mucho menos a Karin, pero tampoco vi a Saku.

¿Dónde estaban todos? Pronto lo sabría.

La noche con Sasori se pasó lenta, aunque divertida; recuerdo que en mis primeros años de preparatoria solía hablar mucho con él, y la verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué dejamos de hacerlo.

Todas esas pequeñas cosas que habitaban mi mente se habían esfumado durante esos momentos. Sólo éramos Sasori y yo.


End file.
